Foreign Exchange Student
by britylyn1996
Summary: Kairi is a foreign exchange student who is going to stay with Sora and his family for the school year.
1. Chapter 1

The Foreign Exchange Student

By: britylyn1996

Kairi's P.O.V.

June 3 Monday

I have chest length red hair violet eyes and am about five foot five. I'm on the plane from Great Britain. We just landed I hope the host family is here. I am suppose to stay with. I think I see them the sign reads Kairi Lockhart these must be the Strife family. Well here goes nothing. "Hi I am Kairi Lockhart." silence great. "Are you the Strife family?"

"Yes, I am Sora we are your host family we were just surprised that you were a girl." Sora has spiky brown hair that seems to defy gravity he is about five foot none or ten.

"Why Sora?" I ask

"We were told just your name and they don't usually put opposite genders together." Sora says

"Ok that explains the confuse. Can we go get my luggage now?" I say

"Sure I am Cloud Strife and my wife Tifa." Cloud says. Cloud has blond hair that also spikes up and Tifa has long black hair that goes to the middle of her back.

"It is nice to meet you." I say

40 minutes late at the Strife Home

"Here Sora can help you with the bags." Said Cloud. Sora takes the bags from me.

"Thank you Sora." Said I.

"No problem" Said Sora "this is your room would you like help unpacking?"

"Sure that would be appreciated." Said I.

"Sora you have visitors I am sending them up stairs!" Said Tifa

"Thanks ma!" Said Sora "Hi Riku, Tidus, and Roxas." One boy has long silver hair, one has blond spikes to the left and the last has short brown hair they are all about the same height as Sora

"Who's the girl?" asked the silvered hair boy

"Hi I am Kairi Lockhart who are you?" said I.

"We are Sora's friends you must be the foreign exchange student." Said the blond I think that's Roxas

"Dinner!" Tifa yells. We all go down stairs to dinner. "Kairi do you like pasta?" ask Tifa.

"Yes I love it." I Say.

"Great to hear, Sora say grace now." Tifa says. Sora said grace then we ate.

"Sora lets play a video game. Kairi do you mind?" the brown hair boy I think he is Tidus asks.

"Not at all can I watch?" I ask.

"Sure" answers Sora. We walk to the living room. They turn on the TV and start to play a game with a lot of blood in it. I walk into the kitchen and grab a can of pop. Tifa walks in "Oh did they kick you out of the living room?"

"No I just want a can of pop." I say and walk out of the kitchen. I sit down next to Sora. "Did you guys want anything?"

"Nope we are stopping for a couple minutes to eat, get pop, and go to the bathroom anyways." Says Roxas.

"Okay that." They all get up expect for Sora. "Are you not getting anything?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Ask Sora.

"Sure what?" I say

"How can you be so kind and beautiful all the time?" Sore asks

"What do you mean? Thank you for the complement"

"I mean you are like perfect." Said Sora.

The guys come back in and the conversation stops for now I will have to ask him about it later. The guys start to sat up another game with three guitars, a drum set and a microphone.

"Can I play with you guys?" I ask

"Sure we set up the microphone for you. Not that you can't play the other instruments or anything it's just that you're a girl and we just thought you would want to sing not that's all you can play " Riku said.

"Shut up Riku" the guys said at the same time I started laughing

"Its fine I like to sing" I said. We played Rock band for about an hour when Tifa walked in to the living room I was currently on the drums with Roxas on microphone.

"Are you guys staying over tonight? And do any of you want dessert?" asked Tifa

"Yes to both" the guys said.

"Yes to the dessert" Sora and I said.

"Okay than four slices of cake coming right up." Tifa said. We turned off the game and then eat our cake. We walked up stairs to go to bed Sora realizes that there are not often rooms so we get changed and decide to sleep in the living room. They make me sleep on the couch. I don't know why by they are acting a little weird oh well I hope they stop treating me different soon.

Tuesday morning

I wake up first so I sit up and look down to see the guys in just boxers and they have nicely toned bodies. They wake up about ten minutes later. We go to the kitchen and I start to make breakfast when Tifa walks in with Cloud they are just wearing house coats. We all are eating.

"Kairi you didn't have to make breakfast Sora you should have woken us by the way why don't you guys show Kairi around?" Cloud said

"I was planning to Dad." Sora said in reply.

"Where are we going? So I know how to dress." I ask.

"The shopping district and the beach" Sora said. We finish breakfast in silence. We all go upstairs to change. I change in to a pink polka doted bikini and a pink mini dress. I walk down stair to find the guys done they are just wearing swim trunks.

"Are we going in to any shops today?" I ask

"No we can go tomorrow when we go shopping for school." Sora says. We then head out with Sora yelling that we are leaving. We are at the shopping district there a lot of shops. About a ten minute walk later we are at the beach. I lie down a towel and start to put on sun scene when one of the guys come up behind me and pour a bucket of cold water on me.

Then Sora comes up "Do you want me to put some sun scene on your back?"

"Yes please." I answer. After he is done he picks me up. I think he is being nice then I feel cool water on me and he dropped me in the ocean I scream and hit him. He quickly covers me mouth. The guys just start laughing. I then bit his hand and he lets go of my mouth. We all go for dinner at some restaurant. Me and Sora head home and I think about the conversion lasts night.

"Sora what did mean by 'your perfect'?" I ask.

"Well I think I like you." Sora says. I just look at him and stare. We get home and Tifa is sitting in the living room watching TV. We go upstairs and change. We say good night to each other then go to bed. I cannot stop thinking about what Sora said as I think about him I think I might feel the same.

Wednesday Morning

I will tell Sora that I return his feelings when we go shopping. I had cereal for breakfast and get changed I pick the outfit out last night. When I go back down stairs I see Sora is finished with his breakfast and dressed.

"Good morning." I say

"Hi good morning did you eat yet?" Sora says back. Sora had his back to me.

"Yes" I said

"I will just be another minute or two" Sora said.

"Take your time" I reply.

Sora turns around "I'm done let's go… You look beautiful"

I am wearing a short strapless pink zip up dress that goes to mid-thigh and "Thank you"

"Let's get going don't want the guys to think um anything is wrong" Said Sora

"We don't want that." I reply. The ten minute walk felt like forever Sora was not talking to me great trying look nice and I can't even get him to talk to me just great. Finally we get there we see the guys

"Hey guys" I said. They are just staring at me this was a bad idea maybe I can just go home and change.

"Hi Sora, Kairi" Roxas said finally.

I break "Will you guy please stop staring its rude you know that!" I scream at them.

"Hi guy what did you do to her to get her to scream are you by the way I'm Namine"

"I'm Kairi nice to meet you and they won't stop staring" I reply

"You just need to do this" she snapped her fingers and they said they were sorry

"Thank you where do you go to school" I said

"The only high school we have here" Namine replied

"Good to know" I said Roxas pinched her arm

"That hurt" She said

"Here this should help" I punched him in the arm and Namine stared to laugh

"That was mean" Roxas said. Sora took my hand and we stared walking around and buying school supplies.

"I am hungry can we eat yet?" Sora said more like complained

"Only if you come with me to shop for clothes." I replied

"Done" Sora said we ate slowly well this is my change

"Sora about what you said the other day I think I um like you too." I said it.

"Great I mean I was afraid that you were going to say something totally different." Sora said now that we are done eating we went shopping.

"It's five ten we should have been there ten minutes ago." I said

"Sorry we are late." Sora said for us.

"It is fine lets us go back to your place Sora" Riku said

"Why mine?" Sora said

"Because you to where the last ones here." Said Roxas

"Can we go now I'm getting cold?" I said

"Yes" They said. Ten minutes later we are back at Sora's well I guess my home.

Sora and I bring our things up stairs then head to the kitchen where everyone is there is a note that says sorry we are working late tonight there is stuff in the fridge to make see you tomorrow.

Love mom.

"Okay then what do you guys want foe dinner" I say

"Pasta" Sora said everyone agreed and I start to make it. Dinner was done in an hour and the guys were complaining.

"If you guys are not going to stop complaining you can go hungry." I said. Ten minutes later we ate then we all talked.

"Let's play a game" Namine said

"Sure why not? It's not like we were doing anything better" I said.

"Good everyone is in right" Namine asked

"Yes Nam." Roxas said

"Great we are playing truth or dare" She said

"Really I'm not going to be playing a kid game" Sora said

"Well then I guess I will just have to ask your friends questions about you then I might change my mind" I said

"On second thought I like this kids game" Sora said

"I will go first Roxas truth or dare?" Namine said

"Truth" He replied

"Do you like Kairi?" Namine asked

"A little, my turn Kairi truth or dare?" Roxas asked

"Truth please." I replied

"That's no fun but whatever have you ever had sex?" Roxas asked

My is bright red "What type of sex?" I asked

"Um what kind did you have?" He asked. Oh great

"I have had and given oral never going passed that, my turn Sora" I ask Namine hit Roxas on the arm.

"Dare me" He replied

"Okay then I dare you to wait they have to do it right" I ask

"Yes why" Namine replied

"No reason Sora I dare you to give Namine oral" I said

"What no why can I have something else." Sora said

"NO" I say

"Fine" Namine starts to get up but I grabbed her.

"Come on Namine it feels amazing trust me" I said

"Can you hurry up are did you guys all have to watch."

"Yes to both" Sora said ten minutes later. They were done.

"Riku" Sora said

"Dare me" Riku said

"Kiss Roxas" Sora said they kissed

"Nam" Riku asked

"Truth" she replied

"Are you and Roxas Dating?"

"No Sora"

"Dare me girl"

"You have to like Roxas dick" they did

"Kairi"

"Dare me"

"Give me a blowjob" I walked over to him I unzipped his pants and took off them with his boxers then got down on me hands and knees since he was on the couch and slow started to give him a blowjob. After ten minutes he came in my mouth and he tasted wonderful they just looked at us and I went back to where I was sitting. Sora's parents just walked in as he put his pants back on.

"Hi guys" they greeted

"HI we were just leaving." they said

"Okay then be careful" Tifa said.

"We are going to watch a movie." Sora said.

"Do you guys want popcorn?" Tifa being the wonderful mother she is asked

"No thank you" I answer


	2. Chapter 2

Foreign Exchange Student

By: britylyn1996

Chapter 2

Kairi's P.O.V.

Wednesday Night

We walk up stairs and in to Sora's room. "What movie do you want to watch?" I ask.

"Are we you know dating or not?" Sora asked

"Well if you want hold on please." my phone was ringing it was the military my older brother Vanitas. I hope he is alright. "Hello"

"Miss Lockhart I'm sorry to inform you that your brother is dead he was stabbed and we will be sending the things he had on him to you I understand that you are in America right now with a host family in his will said for a Mr. and Mrs. Cloud Strife to take you."

"That is my host family."

"I'm truly sorry Kairi there was nothing we could do and I will see that his things are sent to you."

"Thanks Terra" I end the call on the phone and I try to go but Sora is in my way. I just start crying

"Kairi what is wrong?" Sora asked

"My… My brother he is de…dead" I said and just start crying harder. Sora put his arms around me and just held me. When my crying stopped I looked at Sora "Can we watch a movie now please?" I asked.

"Sure" he replied after the movie we just sat there looking at each other then

Cloud walked in with a box of things and said "Kairi what is this stuff here and he is saying…"

Terra walks in said "How are you holding up Kai?"

I jump up and hug him and start crying all over again.

"She just stopped crying a couple minutes ago." Sora answered for me.

"Who are you may I ask" Terra asked.

"This is Sora he is Cloud's son." I answer

"Okay then I will be here for a few days if that is okay with everyone" Terra asked or more said I just nodded my head then I here Tifa's voice "Sora your friends are here" then they were upstairs in Sora's room I wonder where Tidus is.

"Why the hell is there so many teens here?" Terra yelled out loud.

"These are Sora's friends who are you the police of who can be here?" I answered and just got looked at.

"Yes I am" Terra answered we started laughing. "Anyways I'm leaving now I'll be back tomorrow." I waved

"What?" I asked Cloud walked out.

"Nothing are you going to start going though that stuff or not yet?" Sora asked.

"I will start tomorrow I cannot right now" I answered.

"Okay then what do you want to do right now?" Roxas asked

"We could watch a movie and when is school starting?" I said

"Next week and no movie let's go down stairs and play a video game." Riku said. We walk down stairs and they started to set up Rock Band I just sat there. We play for a while, after Sora and I went upstairs to change. I was done first so I when in to his room he was getting changed "Oh I didn't mean to walk in sorry." I apologized

"It's fine so are we dating not that we have to or anything…" Sora said. I stopped him with a kiss his lips were so soft and so warm.

"Yes we should go back down now before they think anything is up" I said. Then we walk down stairs and they were sitting on the floor. We sit down next to them and they look at us.

"Why are you looking at us that way?" Sora asked

"No reason, now what are we going to do? Play truth or dare?" Riku said

"No" Sora and I said

"Okay then why don't we just go to sleep now. Can we go to the beach tomorrow please?" I add puppy eyes while I asked.

"Yes" the guys said

"Now Kairi go sleep on the couch." Roxas said

"Why?" I ask

"Because you're a girl and Riku and I thought that would be better than the hard wood floors" Roxas answered. I slept on the couch.

Thursday morning

I woke first and then headed in to the kitchen and stared making waffles from scratch I just finished.

"What smells so good baby? Good morning" Sora said

"Good morning to you too. Breakfast." I answered all of us are eating when Tifa and Cloud come out of their bedroom

"Why didn't you wake me?" Tifa said.

"I thought you could use some more sleep and I like to cook" I replied. They sat down and ate with us then Terra walks through the door

"You should put a better lock on the door." Terra said

"I unlocked when I went outside before I started to cook Terra" I said as I hugged him.

"Well then what are you going to day Kai?" Terra asked

"We are going to the beach." I answered. With that I walked upstairs and got changed Sora was right behind me so I walked back down and they were are ready. Sora yells that we are leaving. They just stare at me then Sora turns me around and kisses me in front of them.

"Um you two are dating?" Roxas asks. Sora starts to pull me

"Yes" I answer while running to keep up with Sora. We finally get there and I pass out.

Sora's P.O.V.

Kairi just passed out the guys are here

"What should I do?" I ask

"Give her mouth to mouth and sit her up and have her drink some water." Roxas answers. I did as Roxas said and she is coming to again thank you god.

Kairi's P.O.V.

I wake up to see Sora and the guys standing over me Sora then helps me up and I hit him.

"What was that for?" he asked

"For making me run like ten miles" I somewhat yell

"Okay but why do you pass out?" Roxas asked

"If I run a lot I will pass out or if I go over me 'save' pace which I was" I said

"You have low blood pressure?" Roxas asked

"Yes" I replied

"Can we go swimming now please?" Riku asked

"You guys can I need to rest." I answer

"I will wait for Kairi" Sora says

"You don't have to, go swimming." I say they went swimming as I tanned.

"You going swimming anytime soon Kairi?" Sora asked

"I'm going right now" I say then Sora picks me up and carries me to the ocean then drops me in the water. I hit him. "Oh, what was that for?" Sora wine.

"Because you dissevered it" I say then Sora kiss me and says he sorry with big puppy eyes I kiss him to tell him he is forgiven then we leave for home.


End file.
